


Perfect Distraction

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs some distracton from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual: mistakes and typos belong to me (if you find any, please return. ;) )

Jim still has nightmares about what happened; the Narada, the world almost getting destroyed, about possibly never seeing Chris again and all that happened back then.  He still would wake up in the middle of the night. Breathing deeply. Sweating. Needing  more  than a moment or two for his mind to register he is actually in his bed with Chris lying next to him,  and not in space fighting the evil. And most importantly Chris is safe and well.  
  
Chris always noticed right away when Jim had one of those nightmares. He feels him tossing and turning and sometimes Jim talks in his sleep, words of fear and "Chris Chris Chris";  it always breaks his heart when that happens.  He often wakes Jim up and wraps him in his arms, rocking them until Jim's asleep again, in the safety of Chris arms.  
  
This night, though, things go a little differently.  
  
It happens like so many nights before; Jim woke up yet again shaking from having a nightmare, Chris sits up behind him and pulls him back to his body, Jim willingly lets Chris do as he wants knowing whatever he does it'd be good for him. Chris knows Jim best and Jim immediately relaxes when he feels Chris warm chest touching his back, feeling his heart beating against his skin adds only to Jim's relaxation.  
  
They're sitting like this for a while and it didn't take Jim's body long to respond to having Chris' body pressed so close to him, feeling his warmth running through his body. A feeling Jim never tires of.  
  
Slowly, Chris coaxes Jim back on his back, so he can curl around him and they both can go back to sleep, but Jim stops him. "No. Let's just...", Jim begins and leans further back into Chris' embrace. Chris  tightens his embrace as if to say _"I've got you."_  
  
But Jim being Jim he has to go and go after what his body tells him, instead of just enjoying the moment of closeness. He starts to wiggle his butt against Chris' crotch, who never was immune against Jim's advances, and starts to react himself from the spot.  And Chris knows exactly where this is going.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asks, not sure if this is the right moment with Jim just been woken up by another nightmare.  
  
Jim appreciates Chris being considerate, but he knows what he wants, needs, so he leaves no doubt about that. "Yes, please. I want you". And with that Jim slides free from Chris' embrace and turns around.  
  
The moment Chris feels Jim turn around is also the moment he feels Jim claim his lips in a hard kiss,  devouring his mouth for all it's worth. Hands gripping for clothes, clothes getting  ripped off bodies, eager hands reaching for skin; never once breaking the kiss though.  
  
It doesn't take Jim long to put Chris the way he wants him. Chris lies on his stomach as Jim straddles him and stretches out all over his back, rubbing himself against Chris.  
  
Their harsh breathing turn fast into clear, throaty moans; they both know this won't be a slow act. "Need to have you," Jim grunts into Chris' ear, and nothing ever sounded sweeter to Chris than these sounds coming from Jim, knowing it's him causing Jim to sound this needy and lose control. Not just once had Jim made Chris come from talking dirty to him and moaning his name.  
  
Chris smiled. "You have me"

  
Jim kept rubbing himself on Chris, his leaking dick leaving trails of pre-cum over the back of Chris' thighs and ass. "You know what I mean", he slid a finger between Chris' cheeks -hi there- and the next moment Chris felt the weight disappear from his back. He turned his head and saw Jim grinning at him, a bottle of lube in his hand.    
  
"Be my guest," Chris winked as Jim again straddles him to work on fingering him  open. They've been together for nearly three years now, have done this often enough for it not to take more time than necessary when it needs to be fast and now it does need to be fast. They still enjoy doing it though and it's not a rare occasion that Jim or Chris cum from the other fingering him, not even able to wait till they get to the actual sex part, too strung out and on the edge to hold back any longer.  
  
When Jim was satisfied with how easily his fingers slide in and out of Chris' body he pulled his fingers out and lubed himself. He didn't need help for his dick to salute, opening Chris up for him was enough to make his cock rock hard and ready to explode.  
  
"How do you want me?" Chris asks,  voice already a litte raw.  
  
"This ok?", Jim laid atop Chris' back and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"So ok, Jim. Now get in me". It wasn't really an order, but Jim was happy to oblige as quick as he could.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jim pressed a kiss on the corner of Chris' mouth and guided himself slowly into  Chris' willing person.  
  
The moment Chris felt Jim penetrate him still made him sob, no matter how often they did this. And he didn't think this would ever be any different. He didn't want it to be any different. He enjoyed the little burn that came with it, sometimes even tightening up so to increase the burn a little and wrench a groan out from deep inside Jim's throat caused by the sudden enhanced pressure around his cock.  
  
  
Jim enjoys the heavy moans of "fuck yes", "right there" and "harder" he receives when his dick hits Chris' pleasurespot just right. With his arms and knees braced on either side of his lover's body Jim has the right leverage to thrust slowly yet hard all the way into his lover's smooth depths, Chris meeting each of his thrusts as good as he can; a cry of pleasure leaving his lips everytime Jim bottoms out. Their fucking an easy rhythm established by two people who yet again appreciate the advantages of a longterm relationship. You learn each others bodies so well, to play them so well you can make the sex go on for what feels like hours without any hurry to rush to the climax or  how to bring the most pleasure real quick.    
  
Jim's moans join Chris' quickly, telling him how good he feels and "yes, take it" as he slides in balls-deep and rotates his hips so the head of his dick keeps rubbing over Chris' prostate, which has Chris' begging to make him come in no time.  
  
"Jim, please, just fuck me. Do me like you mean it! Make me cum." and again "Please"  
  
Jim's way too deep into this (hehe, no pun intended) for a cocky "Yes, sir"-reply, so he just does as Chris asks and drives into him like there's no tomorrow. His hips snapping against Chris ass, which Chris raises a little so to meet Jim's thrusts and not to just lie there and take it. He wants to actively participate even though he is the bottom; he's made this clear on their very first night together where they took turns right away. And Jim has no problem with that whatsoever and isn't one who just lies there taking it, either.  
  
Sliding a hand into Chris' hair Jim pulls his head back and kisses him, although they end up more panting into each other's mouth than kissing it's still beyond perfect and just right.  
  
"I'm almost there", Chris gasps; little droplets of sweat forming on his body, his orgasm so close he can't even breath properly anymore.  
  
Jim feels Chris tremble beneath him. "Yes, cum. Cum for me, Chris", he groaned and sped up his thrusts, his own climax so close for a second he fears he won't make it, and cum before Chris comes and that's not what he wants, he wants to make Chris come first, wants to feel him spasm around him.  
  
Jim just finished that thought as Chris screamed out his name "Jiiimmm...oh fuck...oh shit...," and came all over the duvet just from Jim's dick working his ass. And when Jim's topping he rarely needs a helping hand to shoot, Jim just knows how to use his cock and make Chris fly apart at the seams.  
  
Though he's still flighing high on his climax Chris has a few working cells left in his brain  to notice Jim hasn't cum yet. "Cum in my ass", he clenches rhythmically around Jim's dick,  he wants literally to milk that orgasm out of Jim. Wants Jim to feel equally good as he just does.  
  
Jim grunts. "Shit! Do that again!" and also Chris knows when it's a good time to do as he's told and squeezes his inner walls around Jim's dick just as he slammed home. Forcing himself through the tightened entrance his dick gets just the bit more friction that it needed to start cumming.  
  
And even though Jim felt his orgasm crawling up his spine and his balls tighten his orgasm still hit him like a force. Feeling Jim pump his cum into his ass had Chris close to cum again, but he knew this wasn't happening, not yet. After a few more thrust Jim pulled out, shaking hard. He had just enough strength left to not collapse on Chris, but roll off of him.  
  
After a while Jim slung his arm over Chris back and snuggles closer as Chris opted to stay on his front, "Not gonna move for a day. You really wore me out," Chris said sleepily and Jim chuckled. "Gonna be fucking sore tomorrow", Chris added laughing and Jim couldn't contain his smugness.  
  
"Means I did my job well"  
  
"Wasn't I the one who should be distracted and comforted? ? Now it's me who did all the work," Jim spoke after a few moments of silence and bit Chris shoulder lightly, worrying the skin a little between his teeth. Jim couldn't hold back the smile when Chris looked at him and stuck his tongue out.  Which Jim promptly used to lean forward and pull Chris tongue into his mouth to suck on it. The awkward angle made it hard for Chris to do much else than just let Jim do as he wants. He whimpered a little as Jim playfully bit on his tongue before letting it slide from between his lips.  
  
"And here I thought fucking me would have distracted you", Chris fake-yawned, "But if you insist, next time I'm gonna ride you, so you can lay back and let me do all the work", Chris replied with a wide grin and if his body was up for it he would've done that right away, but his muscles are against any kind of movement more than absolutely necessary.  
  
"Deal", Jim murmured as he pulled the blanket over their bodies and took his favorite spot cuddled up close to Chris.  
  
Chris was already half asleep when he heard Jim whisper. "Chris?!"  
  
Cracking an eye open he sighs, "Mhhhh...?"  
  
"Thank you and sorry , for you know...always waking you up"  
  
Chris then looked at Jim with sincere eyes. "No need to thank me or apologize, Jim, I'd do anything to make sure you're good. These nightmares...are not your fault," Chris said determined and kissed Jim on his lips, short but sweet.    
  
Jim smiled. "Love you"  
  
"Love you, too"  
  
It's moments like this, when they are with each other, happy and at peace that makes them feel like home even though they're galaxies away from what they once called home. But in the end home is wherever they are with each other, whether it's a planet or a starship, a house or an apartment; it's the significant other what makes it home.  
  
It's also moments like this that make Jim realize this dare is the best he ever took and Chris couldn't be happier to have dared Jim to do better.


End file.
